


Nightdreaming

by WampWitch



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Insomnia, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WampWitch/pseuds/WampWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's no secret that Carmilla is fond of the stars, but Laura wants to know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightdreaming

Laura awoke to the soft pattering of rain against the window. She gathered from the abundance of shadows in the room that it was still quite late, or rather very early. Blinking away the haze of sleep, she snuggled further into the blankets of her and Carm’s shared bed. It was still so strange to her, the huge bed, the old house, being warm. Just days ago they had been fleeing through the mountains, and now suddenly, she was safe again. Well, as safe as one could be at Silas University. 

The rain began to pick up pace. The occasional flash of lightning would briefly illuminate the room, followed by a deep, crackling boom. The thunder at Silas was frequently intense. At first, Laura assumed it was just her university’s geographical location. That maybe this area naturally received crazy, mutant storms, but after all that she had experienced last semester, she knew otherwise. Yes, the extreme thunder was probably the result of some deep rooted, campus wide plot. Most likely sponsored by the alchemy club. As Laura’s mind floated through possible methods for further investigation of Silas’s bizarre weather phenomena, her eyes grew heavy again.

Just as she felt herself drifting back to unconsciousness, another crack of thunder heralded the end to Laura’s chances for sleep. With a huff of annoyance, she accepted her fate for the night. When she was little, she used hate thunderstorms, sheltering in the strong arms of her father after every boom. As she grew older, they became almost therapeutic to her. As her father’s strong urge to protect his only child became stronger, she found thunderstorms a nice respite from the nearly smothering safety of her home life. The intrinsic danger of the storm almost thrilled her. 

The thought of danger reminded Laura of the smoking hot vampire that was sharing her bed. Carmilla’s impressive strength and powers were the definition of menacing, yet somehow, Laura could feel nothing but safe when her broody girlfriend was around. Thinking of her girlfriend put a smile on her face that quickly disappeared when she rolled over to find the space beside her empty. Laura was confused until her eyes focused past where her girlfriend should be laying, to the window. Carmilla sat beside it, gazing wistfully into the storm. As she watched her girlfriend watch the sky, she wondered where Carmilla went during her long hours spent at the window. Was she daydreaming, or rather nightdreaming of her past? She seemed pensive. Was something weighing on her mind? Laura studied the vampire’s face for more clues, but before she could come to a conclusion, Carmilla bristled as if she detected someone’s stare. Her eyes snapped to the bed, but when she noticed it was Laura that was watching her, the corner of her mouth pulled up into a smile. 

“Like what you see, Cupcake?” Carmilla mused.

Laura continued searching for answers in Carmilla’s expression, but any trace of what she had been feeling before had disappeared beneath the seduction eyes that she was currently directing, full force in Laura’s direction. “Carmilla,” she whispered, “why do watch the sky like that?” 

Carmilla looked taken aback, as if she hadn’t expected the question. “Well,” she managed to say before sauntering towards the bed. Laura sat up and made room for her girlfriend to sit. Carmilla eased onto the mattress, pulling her legs into an embrace against her chest. She starred at her feet while working her jaw. Laura could clearly see that she was thinking seriously on what she was about to say. She reached out a comforting hand to her girlfriend’s arm. Carmilla managed a brief smile to acknowledge Laura’s touch.  
The vampire issued a deep breath. Still staring at her feet, she began to speak. “Remember when I told you about being locked in that coffin.”

Laura nodded.

“I was imprisoned in that wretched box for so long.” Carmilla continued, her voice low, “I forgot what it was to sense. All I had was darkness. It filled my every sensation, choking out the notion that there was even such a thing as life. The only thing that kept me sane was the sky. Of course I couldn’t see it from my tomb, but I remembered it. I remembered back to a time when I was called Mircalla. I would spend whole nights staring into the stars. After my death, I became less impressed by the firmament, and more concerned with worldly matters. I forgot the wonder with which I once gazed at the night, but in that coffin, it was the only thing I could remember. Eventually, I started doubting that memory, too. I was losing my grip on reality.” Carmilla paused. A particularly loud thunderclap interjected itself. The vampire’s eyes glistened as a flash of lightning unexpectedly bathed the room in electric light. 

She steadied her voice before continuing, “Then I felt it. A vibration reverberated through the blood filled coffin I was left to rot in. It was the first thing I had felt since being imprisoned. I couldn’t tell you how long it had been because the concept of time was among the first things I lost. More vibrations followed, they became consecutively stronger. Having been starved of sensation for so long proved to magnify the intensity of each shake. My mind was racing at that point, trying to recall what I had forgotten. What could possibly have been causing the tremors. Then I remembered, earthquake! I was so excited by remembering something as simple as that.” Carmilla spat. “I was wrong, of course. The vibrations were from the bomb run that unearthed the coffin that tried to rob me of my humanity. I remember the first thing I saw after tearing my way out of that box. It was the night sky. Not the clouded memory, I had been stuck with, but the actual night sky. The moon was new and each star shone with an intensity I almost couldn’t handle after years in the darkness. The world around me was motionless. What I later discovered were bombs had reduced my tomb to ruble and the surroundings to that uncanny silence that so often follows the intrusion of a raucous event.”

Carmilla’s eyes met Laura’s. “I look at the sky because it reminds me that I am free. Sometimes it feels like the walls are closing in on me, when I think back to that time. The sky reminds me that I never have to go back to that coffin again.” 

Laura was almost shocked by Carm’s decision to share this. She had always been reluctant to talk about her imprisonment. She could see Carmilla scanning her face, trying to detect how she was handling the answer. Laura couldn’t think of anything to say, so instead of talking she lunged at her girlfriend, wrapping her in a tight embrace.  
Carmilla, initially stunned by Laura’s response returned the hug, enfolding her tiny love in her strong arms. 

“I love you, Carm.” Laura whispered into Carmilla’s neck. Carmilla pulled back, and answered her with a kiss that, without a doubt, meant: I love you too. It was there in Carmilla’s arms that Laura finally drifted off to sleep. 

Carmilla gazed down at the tiny woman in her hold. Placing a gentle kiss on the top of the girl’s head, she realized she had found the only thing that could remind her of her humanity more than the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. This is my first attempt at fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed it. If you like it let me know what you think. If you don't like it let me know what you think. Either way, your feedback would be much appreciated. Thanks again for reading!


End file.
